The Two,,,,, Wolves?
by Sunlit Shadows
Summary: I go to get a glass of water. There is a puddle of blood. There are two wolves. They are werewolves. My life... is a mess. Posted from my tablet.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Rated T for blood.

It was a peaceful night at the tower. Was. I went to go get some water... when I saw blood on the floor. I screamed, waking the others up. Beast Boy ran in and almost slipped on a puddle of blood, but I grabbed him before he touched it. The others can running in.

"What's wrong?!" Robin asked, then he saw my terrified face.

"T-that..." I pointed to the blood. I pushed my black hair out of my eyes and let out a shaky breath. "S... should we follow it?" I felt someone push me forward. "Well, I guess I'll go, then!" I followed the blood trail. It leaded all the way to the end of the hall. It stopped... and two figures were where it ended. They were wolf pups... on laying on the ground, barley breathing. The other, sitting beside the one laying, whimpering. The one whimpering looked up at me, pulled the edge of my cape, and brought me to the one barley breathing. I pulled out my communicator.

"I found what we may be looking for, come to the end of the hall." I spoke into it. A minute later, the other titans came. That one looked up at all of us and whimpered.

Whimpered and it sounded like "Help."

A/N: Hey guys! I am posting this from my tablet, and it has autocorrect, so, this might be bad, so sorry if I misspell words!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Rainstripe300: It is from my point of view. If you look at my story, Sister Of... RAVEN!, then you will see that I have became Raven's sister, by wishing the previous night. And thanks, I honestly did not think anybody would like it! :)

Previously on The Two... Wolves?

The other looked up at us and whimpered. Whimpered and it sounded like "Help."

I looked at Raven with wide eyes. "Y-You heard her... help." She nodded and we took the two pups into the hospital wing, which seemed weird, because they were wolf pups. We laid one down on a bed (still weird...) and the other jumped out of my arms and started pacing. I couldn't look at the bleeding pup anymore... too much blood. I always hated the sight of blood...

I walked to the pacing pup and pat her head. "Is that your sister?" I whispered... I've had a way with animals BEFORE I got teleported to Jump City. She looked at me and whimpered... and nodded once worriedly. I widened my eyes. "Smart pup." I said. Little did I know, it wasn't a wolf pup...

"I'm going outside." I said to the others. I don't care if its night, I need some fresh air. "You wanna come with me, girlie?" I whispered to the pup. She shook her head and went over to her sister. I shrugged and went to the top of the tower.

When I went outside I sat on the ledge, my feet hanging over the side. "Huh... I wonder what else will happen..." I said to myself. I looked down at the water, which was supposed to be sparkling blue in the moonlight... instead, I sparkled crimson... the color of blood...


	3. Ranalae and Crimson

I saw how the water sparkled with blood and felt sick. Sure, I can handle seeing animal guts, looking at disturbing pictures and such, but I CAN'T handle blood! Blood is like... is like... is like... BLOOD! Well, I felt sick but kept staring at it... then I saw it... I looked to the city, and a wolf was just walking out of it. Its white fur around its mouth was stained by blood. I saw a big crimson red flash, and the wolf was now a girl with red, curly, hair. She rubbed her hand on her teeth, as if she was cleaning something off, but I didn't know what. She looked like she wasn't gonna leave soon, so I went inside. The pup was sleeping by the bed were her sister was, and I picked her up. The others were gone by now. "We are going somewhere. Don't make a sound." The pup nodded and I put her in a bag I had. I headed back outside.

The girl just started walking away and I flew after her, quietly, keeping my distance so she went sense me. When she stopped, I stopped and we were in the woods. The pup jumped out of my bag and ran off. A few minute later a young girl with black hair came back. She looked about 10.

"I'm Ranalae. I am a werewolf. That is my sister back at your tower. That" she whispered and pointed to the girl with red hair. "Is Crimson. She is in the blood rose pack and is a werewolf. She tries to kill other werewolves." I nodded. I was about to take a step, until Ranalae stopped me. "No. Let's go back, she's too dangerous. She about killed me sister.

"Bu-"

"No." I sighed in defeat. "Fine." We went back to the tower. "I need some sleep anyways."


	4. Chapter 3

I saw how the water sparkled with blood and felt sick. Sure, I can handle seeing animal guts, looking at disturbing pictures and such, but I CAN'T handle blood! Blood is like... is like... is like... BLOOD! Well, I felt sick but kept staring at it... then I saw it... I looked to the city, and a wolf was just walking out of it. Its white fur around its mouth was stained by blood. I saw a big crimson red flash, and the wolf was now a girl with red, curly, hair. She rubbed her hand on her teeth, as if she was cleaning something off, but I didn't know what. She looked like she wasn't gonna leave soon, so I went inside. The pup was sleeping by the bed were her sister was, and I picked her up. The others were gone by now. "We are going somewhere. Don't make a sound." The pup nodded and I put her in a bag I had. I headed back outside.

The girl just started walking away and I flew after her, quietly, keeping my distance so she went sense me. When she stopped, I stopped and we were in the woods. The pup jumped out of my bag and ran off. A few minute later a young girl with black hair came back. She looked about 10.

"I'm Ranalae. I am a werewolf. That is my sister back at your tower. That" she whispered and pointed to the girl with red hair. "Is Crimson. She is in the blood rose pack and is a werewolf. She tries to kill other werewolves." I nodded. I was about to take a step, until Ranalae stopped me. "No. Let's go back, she's too dangerous. She about killed me sister.

"Bu-"

"No." I sighed in defeat. "Fine." We went back to the tower. "I need some sleep anyways."


End file.
